Gargamel (Smurfs: The Lost Village)
Gargamel is the main antagonist of the 2017 animated feature film Smurfs: The Lost Village. He is an evil wizard and the arch-nemesis of the Smurfs. His goal is to use the Smurf essence to become the most powerful wizard and control the world. He was voiced by , who also played Gallaxhar in DreamWorks' Monsters vs. Aliens and Dwight Kurt Schrute in The Office. History Gargamel seeks after the Smurfs in order to extract their Smurf essence to become the most powerful sorcerer. While here he is still the creator of Smurfette, he doesn't regard her as a true Smurf and thus finds her worth only as the one who will help him find and capture Smurfs. Also besides Azrael, he has a pet vulture named Monty. When Smurfette discovers a Smurf hat dropped by a Smurf-like figure from the other side of the wall, Gargamel takes a strand from it and uses his magical cauldron to ascertain the hat's origin, to discover that it comes from a group of Smurfs located somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. Eager to find those Smurfs, Gargamel ventures into the Forbidden Forest with Azrael and Monty, hoping to reach and find those other Smurfs before Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, and Hefty do. Although delayed by ending up in the part of the forest where he was attacked by carnivorous "bottom-feeder" fish, Gargamel soon discovers the village of Smurfettes and uses his Freeze Balls to capture them all, including Smurfette's friends from her own village. With the captured Smurfs, Gargamel extracts enough essence to enhance his magical powers and to give himself more head hair in the process. Smurfette arrives to pledge her allegiance to her true master so that he could capture the remaining Smurfs from Smurfette's village. Gargamel tries to use his power to restore Smurfette back to her previous evil self, but Smurfette ends up absorbing Gargamel's power instead, forcing him to extract more Smurf essence to balance out the effect. Eventually, there is an explosion which catapults Gargamel far away from his castle, saving the Smurfs and Smurfettes, though at the cost of Smurfette reverting back to a pile of lifeless blue clay. Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty are landed in the lake full of piranhas which chases after them. He was seen during the credits looking at the people who made the movie and telling the credits to make the music stop. Powers and Abilities Gargamel has no magical powers in himself. However, his determination, deceit and the artifacts he uses to produce magical effects make him a dangerous enemy. When he absorbs the Smurfs' energy, he becomes empowered with powerful magical powers like body manipulation, pyrokinesis, and energy absorption. Gallery Gargamel says clay to smurfette.png Gargamel plan to find them.png Gargamel mad at azrael.png Gargamel holding a ball.png Gargamel find the lost village.png Gargamel Azrael Bird.PNG Gargamel says yes about monty.png Gargamel watching the screen.png Gargamel says plan is simple.png gargamel seeing big water.png Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighters Category:Elderly Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Creator Category:Abusers Category:Self-Aware Category:God Wannabe Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Master of Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Stalkers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Incompetent Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Provoker Category:Greedy Category:Scapegoat Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortality Seeker